Rumors
by Panda Hallows
Summary: Another one-shot in which Sam causes trouble and Freddie must react in a Freddie-like manner.


**Panda Note:** Meh, I thought I'd write another one-shot. We'll see how this goes.

**Rumors**

"Sam…Sam…" he called repeatedly for a good five minutes while she poked absentmindedly at a half eaten apple. "Sam!" he snapped as they stood by her locker before lunch.

"What'da want Benson?" she asked frowning at him, flicking a piece of apple skin at his face.

"Haven't you noticed?" he moved out of earshot of the other students working their way around the main hall.

"Noticed what?"

Bite.

"Everyone's been staring at us all morning and in one of my classes some kid told me 'way to go Benson, landing that hottie Puckett'. What's that even supposed to mean?"

A smirk tickled her lips then.

"Apparently I'm hot, I can't help that it's in my blood." she shrugged and tossed the now rotting apple at a random passerby.

"Anyways," he rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder a moment. "Someone started a rumor that we were…you know…" Bored, she started to walk away from him and toward the double doors to the parking lot. "Sam, where are you going? Didn't you hear me? We've got a serious problem."

"I don't see how."

"Everyone in school thinks we're dating."

"And?"

With that she pushed opened the door and left him standing there gaping like a fish out of water.

*******

"How'd it go?" asked a voice on her cellphone as Sam rushed to her car.

"He took it pretty well, thought he was going to wet himself." she snickered back.

"I can't believe you started that rumor, Sam. He's going to be so mad when he finds out it was your way of letting him know about your feel-"

"Don't say it Carls, don't!"

"Alright I won't." there was a few seconds pause before a giggle sounded and Sam could only groan. "You like Freddie, don't ya Sam…" teased Carly.

"We've already been over this Carly."

"You like Freddie!" a beat and then, "You're blushing aren't you!"

"What…how did you…"

Sam stopped at her car and leaned against it, enjoying the cool breeze that had picked up. The parking area was packed with cars belonging to most of the other students in her senior year. Freddie's sat ten cars away from hers while Carly left hers home, riding in with Freddie that morning.

"I just know. Get to class Sam, don't ditch." scolded the brunette before she hung up.

She knew that starting the rumor would lead to Freddie eventually finding out who had started it in the first place.

If he dug around a bit of course.

Her intent was to bring able the subject they both had been dancing around for weeks, after their return to the fire escape for another apologize, on his part this time around. The scene had been written and she knew without a doubt that it would happen again. She wanted it to happen again.

Never would those words leave her mouth.

"Sam!" snapped a voice, pulling her out of her inner realm.

"Didn't you have enough earlier?"

She knew that voice and fluff of hair bouncing with purpose her way.

"You started the rumor!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, mere inches from her nose.

"That's a lie!" she retorted, knowing full well that she had.

"Gibby told me that Wendy heard it from Michael from biology who heard it from some girl in his English class who hurt it from Principal Franklin who heard it from the lunch lady…you get where I'm going with this don't you?"

"Nope, can't say that I do."

"Why'd you start a rumor about us?" by this time he had deflated and was standing beside her, leaving against her old beat up car.

She was quiet for a moment, her hair creating a shield from his eyes, as the wind continue to blow.

"Was bored." she shrugged, stating this in a monotone voice.

"That's not good enough, not this time, Sam."

Pushing himself up off the side of the car he positioned himself in front of her and tilted her head up so they were eye to eye.

"What the hell are you doing Benson?"

There was no answer as he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Making the rumor true." he grinned and she wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into.

**Panda Note:** yeah yeah yeah I know I know cheesy, that's just how I roll.


End file.
